


Session #2

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: Stanley gets Abbey to open up about her feelings.





	Session #2

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

# Session #2    

Author: Netcord2002

Rating: PG

Pairing: Jed & Abbey -drama

Feedback: Sure, that would be great.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin.

Summary: Stanley gets Abbey to open up about her feelings.

Abbey’s POV

            The clock on the study wall says 9:52 PM. Where the hell is Jed? This is so typical. At $375 an hour you’d think he’d make a more concerted effort to get here on time. I think Stanley must be the most patient accommodating man I have met in a long time. His attempt at small talk while we wait is admirable, but I’m just not in the mood right now. The door from our bedroom flies open as Jed enters wearing jeans and a Notre Dame polo shirt, his glasses poking out of the breast pocket. His hair is wet and looks like he combed it with his fingers.

 

“I’m am terribly sorry to keep you both waiting. I just had to shower and get out of my suit tonight.” He sinks into the leather chair without giving me more than a glance and looks at Stanley expectantly. 

“Okay……as we agreed last night we will give Abbey the opportunity to express her feelings about the events which have led up to your present difficulties. It’s very important for her to be able to speak without interruption, so Jed I am asking you to listen without responding. I know that it may be hard to keep silent, but you will have a chance to talk tomorrow.” Stanley waits for Jed to nod in agreement, then turns his attention to me. “Abbey you should feel free to speak your mind. This is the time to tell Jed how you truly feel. It may be a tough thing to do, but openness is the only path that will lead you back to where you hope to be.” 

I can feel myself shaking. Nervously I finger the buttons on the front of my blouse and try to clear my head. I have wanted to confront Jed for so long. I have wanted to make him understand the extent of my anger towards him. The fear I felt for my girls was palpable. Leo was the catalyst for many of the decisions made in recent years, but Jed is in charge of his own mind. I think he told me that once. I should have confronted him sooner. But instead I ran away. Ran away to Manchester…… ‘Awasiwi Odanack’, beyond the prying eyes in Washington, beyond the reach of the press, beyond Jed’s haunted empty gaze. I ran away and took his daughter with me. That’s what a mother is supposed to do. Isn’t it? Protect her daughter from danger? Her father certainly wasn’t doing it. Zoey needed a quiet safe place to heal. I did what was best for her. What was best for me....Damn him! Damn him to hell.

 

None of this would have happened if only...if only he had kept his promise. We had a deal. The first campaign was surreal. We never thought winning was possible, but then Leo brought the ‘team’ together. It all happened so fast. First chicken at a half empty American Legion hall outside Nashua and then suddenly $500 a plate filet minon for a thousand at the Watergate Hotel in downtown DC. He led me into a life I never wanted. He led me away from my home, which I love, my medical practice that I worked so hard to establish, my colleagues who respect me, my patients who depend on me. Jed led me and I followed to a place where the world is watching every minute of every day….. judging and commenting on what I say, what I believe, how I should wear my hair or the length of my skirt. Privacy has become a concept I no longer have a right to expect. Our bedroom door has become a ‘revolving door’ for God’s sake. With Jed’s schedule it doesn’t really matter. By the time he makes it to bed he’s so emotionally and physically exhausted I hardly recognize him anymore. My attempts at comforting him are often shrugged off. He has retreated into himself. Jed says he is trying to spare me from the worry and sleeplessness he claims as his own. How am I suppose to sleep when I can see the sweat accumulating on his forehead? I touch his hand and feel the trembling before he pulls it away. This job is going to kill him. The MS is biding its time. He can deny it all he wants, but the day will come when he has to meet it face to face.

Oh God. What have I done? I have run away. I have run away exactly when Jed needed me most. Not only that, but I took Zoey away from him. I wanted to protect her, but who was protecting Jed? I left him alone with only his own fears and guilt to multiply until it swallowed him whole. I wanted to punish him. Make him feel the guilt more deeply. I knew he felt responsible and he should have. I told him not to come and he honored that request. A request I had no right to make. Zoey was doing so well. The interview went perfectly, but Jed wasn’t there to see it. Zoey said I was being self-centered and unreasonable. She’s a bright girl. Her father’s daughter for sure. Oh God Jed, what have I done? Have I turned away from you allowing my anger and fear to consume me?

I am suddenly aware I am standing in the middle of the room. Jed has his strong arms around me, holding me tight against his chest. He’s kissing my hair and whispering in my ear, “It’s going to be all right Abigail. We’re going to work this thing through to the end.” He rubs his thumb against my cheek and I realize I have been weeping.

 

“Sir, it’s quite late. I think we’ll end it here for tonight.”

“What? What time is it?” Looking over to the clock I see it’s 11:35. How can that be? 

Jed turns, but keeps his arm around my shoulders. “Thank you Stanley. I think we’ve all had enough for tonight. I’ll make an extra effort to be on time tomorrow night.”

Moving towards the door they see the look of confusion on my face. Are we done for tonight? I had so much I wanted to say. All day I thought my head might explode.

 

“I had so much to say...I need to “vent ‘ my feels.”

“Oh you did that quite well Abbey.” Stanley smiles reassuringly. “You were on quite a roll there for more than an hour and a half.”

“What do you mean? I was just getting my thoughts organized in my mind...are saying I spoke them out loud?” Both men are staring at me now. Jed is looking rather concerned. 

“Yes, Ma’am...you articulated your thoughts with a lot of emotion. It is not uncommon that once a person allows their true feelings to flow to the surface that they just burst out like a geyser.  I’d advise you both to get a good sleep and try to relax.” Stanley patted me on the arm, shook hands with Jed, then turned and disappeared into the elevator.

***************   

Having put on my silk pajamas, it feels so good to wash my face with warm water. Grabbing my hairbrush I begin to give my hair 50 brisk strokes. I gaze up into the bathroom mirror and am startled to see Jed leaning against the doorframe. He has also changed into his pj’s. He has left his top open and is running his hand over his bare chest self-consciously.

“Jed?” 

 “ Hey.” He has a look in his eye that is all too familiar.

“Jed, I’m sorry. I’m not ready for this yet.”

He holds his hands up to show his understanding. “I know …… I just wanted to see if you were all right before I went to bed.

“I’ll be fine. This is just much harder than I imagined. Give me time, OK?”

He nods and steps back from the doorway. As he turns back into the hallway I think I hear him say, “ I’ll wait as long as it takes. I love you Abigail.”

TBC


End file.
